Newark Fire Department (New Jersey)
Department Profile The Newark Fire Department (NFD) is the largest fire department in the U.S. state of New Jersey and is comprised of the following units: * 16 Firehouses * 16 Engine Companies * 8 Ladder Companies ** 5x 110' rear-mount aerials ** 3x 100' rear-mount aerials * 1 Rescue Company * 4 Battalions (1, 3, 4, 5) * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'History' The Newark Fire Department was established in 1837 Former Firehouses / Disbanded Companies 'Operations' 'Alarm Levels' 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. '1st Battalion' 'Engine 6 / Deputy 1' - 344 Springfield Avenue (Springfield / Belmont) :Engine 6 ' - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 12, Engine 17) :'Deputy 1 '(1126) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL 'Engine 7 / Battalion 1 - 241 West Market Street (University Heights) : Engine 7 ' - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / RD Murray (1250/750) : '''Battalion 1 '(1127) -''' '2018 Ford F-350 XL 'Engine 11 / Ladder 11 - 345 South 9th Street (West Side) :Engine 11 ''' - 1995 E-One Protector (1250/750) :[https://www.njfirepictures.com/keyword/NEWARK/i-KrNsrGT/A '''Ladder 11]' '- 2018 E-One Cyclone Metro 100 (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) :Hazardous Materials Decontamination Unit '''- 2010 Pierce Saber walk-around heavy rescue :Hazardous Materials Spill Unit '- 2010 Freightliner M2 / Pierce Contender (SN#23667) 'Engine 26 / Ladder 12''' - 420 Sanford Avenue (Vailsburg) :Engine 26 ''' - 2011 Ferrara Ember (1500/750) :Ladder 12 ' - 1998 E-One Hurricane Hush (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) '''Fire Headquarters' - 480 Clinton Avenue (Vailsburg) :HQ 1 (Director of Public Safety) - 2019 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service :HQ 2 (Chief of Department) - 2019 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service :HQ 3 (Community Relations Unit) - 2008 Chevrolet Van :HQ 3C (On-Call Community Relations Unit) - 2010 Chevrolet Van :HQ 4 (Fire, Life, and Safety Director) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service (Ex-Fire/Police) :HQ 4T (Fire Inspector) - 2005 Ford Explorer '3rd Battalion' 'Engine 9 / Battalion 3' - 197 Summer Avenue (Mount Pleasant) :Engine 9 ' - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / RD Murray (1250/750) :'Battalion 3 (1125) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL 'Engine 13 / Ladder 6' - 714 Mount Prospect Avenue (Forest Hill) :Engine 13 ''' - 1997 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750) :Ladder 6 ' - 2008 American LaFrance (-/-/110' LTI rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 5) :'Mobile Ambulance Bus (M.A.B.) 10 ' - 2012 Thomas / Sartin Services 'Engine 15 / Ladder 7''' - 269 Park Avenue (Roseville) :Engine 15 ''' - 2011 Ferrara Ember (1500/750) :[https://www.njfirepictures.com/keyword/NEWARK/i-mFDT9BR/A '''Ladder 7]' '- 2018 E-One Cyclone Metro 100 (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) 'Engine 28' - 701 North 6th Street (Silver Lake) :Engine 28 ''' - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/250) (Ex-Engine 14) '''Special Operations / Office of Emergency Management / Special Operations Battalion - 191 Orange Street (University Heights) :Battalion 6 (Special Operations) (1131) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL :Hazardous Materials Mobile Lab ' - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce walk-in heavy rescue (SN#25503) :'Mobile Command Unit '''- 2006 GMC C5500 / Supreme :Air Cascade Unit ' - 2005 Pierce Saber walk-around w/Cascade system :'Special Operations Unit ' - 2008 Ford F-450 Super Duty :'USAR Collapse Rescue Shoring Unit''' - 2013 Peterbuilt 348 / LDV :Mule 1 '- 2008 Kawasaki KAF950E :'Mule 2 '- 2008 Kawasaki KAF950E :'Mule 3 '- 2008 Kawasaki KAF950E :'OEM Unit 6123 '- 2013 Ford F-550 Rack Truck :'OEM Unit 3124 '- 2013 International 7600 6x4 / Marrel :'OEM Unit 6128 - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 HD 4x4 :Antique - 1957 Mack B85F (750/500) :Ladder 31 (Spare) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 6, Ladder 1) '4th Battalion' 'Engine 10 / Ladder 5 / Rescue 1 / Safety Battalion' - 360 Clinton Avenue (Clinton Hill) :Engine 10 ''' - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1500/800) :[https://www.njfirepictures.com/keyword/NEWARK/i-ksDHV3C/A '''Ladder 5]' '- 2018 E-One Cyclone Metro 100 (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) :Rescue 1 '- 2009 E-One Cyclone II walk-around heavy rescue :'Battalion 2 (Safety) (1129) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL :Rescue 2 (Collapse Rescue Unit) - 2006 Spartan / Rescue 1 walk-around UASI Collapse Rescue Truck :High-Rise / Tunnel Unit '- 2005 Ford F-550 (Ex-Haz-Mat. Unit 2) 'Engine 18 / Battalion 4 - 395 Avon Avenue (West Side) :Engine 18 - 1995 E-One Protector (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 5) :Battalion 4 (1130) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL :Foam Tender 1 - 2006 International / National Foam (350/-/4000) Engine 19 - 526 Frelinghuysen Avenue (Dayton / Weequahic Park) :Engine 19 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500/250F) :Urban Flood Unit Zodiac 19 '- 1995 Chevrolet 2500 with Zodiac boat 'Engine 29 / Ladder 10 - 1028 Bergen Street (Weequahic) :Engine 29 ' - 2011 Ferrara Ember (1500/750) :'Ladder 10 ''' - 1996 E-One (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 11, Ladder 7) '''Arson Division - 371 Irvine Turner Boulevard (Clinton Hill) :HQ 5 (Arson Battalion Chief) - 2019 Ford F-350 :HQ 5A (Arson Captain) - 2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor :HQ 52 (On Call Arson Unit) - 2005 Chevrolet Suburban '5th Battalion' 'Engine 5' - 65 Congress Street (North Ironbound) :Engine 5 '- 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / RD Murray (1250/750) 'Engine 14 - 69 Vesey Street (South Ironbound) :Engine 14 - 2016 E-One Typhoon (2000/780/250F) Williams Fire and Hazard Hot Shot II balanced pressure foam system, Task Force Tips 2,000-gpm Monsoon monitor, Task Force Tips 1,250-gpm Hurricane monitor. :Quick Attack Response Vehicle 1 '- 2012 Ford F-350 / Knapheide 'Engine 16 / Ladder 8 - 469 Ferry Street (East Ferry) :Engine 16 - 1997 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 10) :Ladder 8 - 1997 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 9) :Urban Flood Unit Zodiac 16 '- 1995 Chevrolet 2500 with Zodiac boat 'Engine 27 / Ladder 4 / Battalion 5 - 87 Elm Road (South Ironbound) :Engine 27 '''- 1997 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 15) :Ladder 4' - 2003 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 11) :'Battalion 5''' (1128) - 2018 Ford F-350 XL :Marine Battalion - 2012 Chevrolet Suburban 'Marine Division' - Newark Bay off Corbin Street (Port Newark) :Fire Boat 1''' - 2006 SeaArk 48' (3000/-) :'Fire Boat 2 '- '''Special Services Division / Fire Alarm Line Repair and Line Division / Hose Shop - 56 Prospect Street (North Ironbound) :Support Services Unit - 2011 Chevrolet 1500 Apparatus Division / Mask Repair Division - 233 Wilson Avenue (South Ironbound) :Engine 30 - 1989/2000 E-One pumper (1250/250/50' Stratospear boom) (Ex-Engine 28) :Engine 32 - 1991 E-One pumper (1250/700/50F) (Ex-Engine 27) :Engine 34 - 1993 E-One pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 29, Engine 9) :Engine 36 - 1994 E-One pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 6) :Engine 38 - 1994 E-One pumper (1250/350/50' Stratospear boom) (Ex-Engine 16) :Engine 40 - 1997 E-One pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 18) :Ladder 33 - 1991 E-One aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 4, Ladder 10) :Ladder 35 - 1994 E-One aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 5) :Ladder 37 - 1993 E-One Hurricane Hush / 2018 Lembo Autobody refurb aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Elizabeth Fire Department) :Ladder 39 - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle (-/-/110' LTI rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1, Ladder 11) :Spare Rescue / Hazmat - 1986 Spartan / Steeldraulics walk-around hazmat (Ex-Haz-Mat 1) :Spare Battalion '(1122) - 2002 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Battalion 3) :'Spare Battalion (1038) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Battalion 4) :Spare Deputy (1039) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Battalion 5 Retired Apparatus :2005 American LaFrance Eagle / RD Murray pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :1999 American LaFrance Metropolitan / LTI aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1) :1998 American LaFrance Eagle / Becker pumper (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :1994 E-One heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :1991 Chevrolet / Mobile Medical dive unit (Ex-Dive Team) :1990 GME / Lembo (Ex-Haz-Mat Spill Unit) :1989 E-One pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 17) :1989 E-One aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 6, Ladder 7) :1987 E-One pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) :1987 E-One aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1986 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 27) :1985 E-One Hurricane aerial (?/?/137' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1) :1985 Ford C / E-One heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :1983 White / Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) :1983 Ford C / American LaFrance pumper (Ex-Engine 6) :1981 International / Compac pumper (Ex-Engine 17) :1981 International / Compac pumper (Ex-Engine 8) :1975 Mack R heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :1975 Ward LaFrance Pumper (Ex-Engine 1) :1973 Ward LaFrance pumper (Ex-Engine 5) :1973 Ward LaFrance pumper (Ex-Engine 14) :1972 Mack R pumper (Ex-Engine 12) :1972 Mack R pumper (Ex-Engine 6) :1972 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (Ex-Ladder 7) :1972 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (Ex-Ladder 8) :1971 Mack CF / Pierce aerial (-/-/85' snorkel) (Ex-Ladder 9, Ladder 8) :1969 Mack R pumper (Ex-Engine 11) :1967 Ward LaFrance pumper (Ex-Engine 6) :1966 Mack B pumper (750/500) (Ex-Engine 11) :1965 Ward LaFrance / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (Ex-Ladder 6) :1965 Ward LaFrance / Hi-Ranger snorkel (Ex-Ladder 1) :1957 Mack B85F pumper (750/500) (Ex-Engine 4) 'Notes' 'Station Map' Category:Essex County, New Jersey Category:New Jersey departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating R.D. Murray apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating LTI apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating National Foam apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Departments operating LDV Specialty apparatus